Many states and localities have passed laws prohibiting the use of cellular phones while driving (without a hands-free connection), prohibiting texting while driving, and generally discouraging cellular phone usage while operating a moving vehicle.
In response to this, drivers are now frequently seeking out hands-free connectivity for their portable wireless devices, such that calls can more safely be made while operating a vehicle. In some advanced connectivity solutions, such as the FORD SYNC system, the vehicle computing system, in communication with a wireless device, is capable of reading incoming text messages to a driver, as well as handling incoming calls.
United States Pub No. 2012/0157069 discloses a computer-implemented method that includes receiving, at a vehicle computing system, a notification that an incoming communication is being sent to a wireless device in communication with the vehicle computing system. The method also includes determining that a do not disturb function is active in the vehicle computing system and blocking a notification to a driver regarding the incoming communication. Finally, this method includes sending a command from the vehicle computing system to the wireless device to silence any notification that the wireless device provides in conjunction with the incoming communication.
United States Pub No. 2012/0250517 discloses an approach for managing device do-not-disturb operational modes based on context information. A do-not-disturb manager determines context information associated with a device, a user of the device, or a combination thereof. The do-not-disturb manager also processes and/or facilitates a processing of the context information to cause, at least in part, an activation of one or more operational modes of the device. The do-not-disturb manager also causes, at least in part, a disabling or enabling of one or more functions of one or more applications associated with the device based, at least in part, on the activated one or more operational modes.